I won't go back
by Narniavoyage
Summary: Luego de su muerte, Edmund recuerda a su querida hermana, quien murio envenenada por un ataque de celos. Oneshot, Edmund Pevensie Lucy Pevensie


**Esta vez me copie un poco de unos fan fics que lei, donde Caspian estaba celoso de la relacion Edmund-Lucy, y pido perdon, pero me parecio una excelente, asi que, pido perdon. Si piensan que esta mal, aquel que haya empezado con esto y le parece mal, que me aviso y la saco! No hay problema en serio! **

**-o-**

_Clap Clap Clap_

Tenia su rostro grabado en mi mente como si fuera en la piedra, su tacto parecia todavia presente en mi piel y su perfume todavia residia en mis fosas nasales.

Apure al animal y me introduci en el frondoso bosque que estaba instalado desde hacia decadas en Narnia. Agache la cabeza para que una rama no me golpeara y agarre las riendas con fuerza. Azabache era conocido por ser un caballo algo asustadiso, pero de excelente caracter. Se oyo su relincho cuando el bocado hizo una ligera presion en su boca.

Ella le hubiera encantado estar ahi

**Flashback**

**-**Vamos Ed! -oi su melodiosa voz que se adelantaba varios metros de mi. Su blanco corcel hacia que pareciese mas un sueño que la realidad.

-Lu! Esperame! -Mi caballo sintio como lo espoleaba y galopo con mas rapidez

Era la segunda vez que me ganaba y yo todavia seguia tratando de que no lo hiciera. Pero su caballo era conocido por su rapidez. Un regalo mio de cuando cumplio 17 años, no hacia demasiados meses atras.

Cuando ella por fin freno, me ubique a su lado y juntos en silencio observamos las colinas que rodeaban Cair Paravel. Bajo nuestro pies, al fondo del acantilado, el agua de mar mojaba las rocosas costas.

-Casate con migo lulu -le pedi mientras miraba cono las aves volaban sobre nuestras cabezas

Mi hermana no respondio. Su rostro de ruborizo y me miro atonita

-Pero Ed, no podemos

-Nadie lo prohibe

-Somos hermanos Ed, compartimos la misma sangre

-¿Y eso que? Te amo

**Fin flashback**

Su voz todavia retumbaba en mi cabeza. Sus risas eran una alegria para mi, y sus besos eran el paraiso mismo.

Pero todo rastro de ella habia desaparecido en aquella noche. Sus labios habian hablado por ultima vez cuando la retuve en mis brazos y sus manos me habian limpiado las lagrimas que corrian por mis mejillas.

Ahora lo unico que se escuchaba de ella era el silencio

Silencio y nada mas que silencio

Su caballo habia escapado. Nadie sabia como, pero a la mañana siguiente cuando sali a las caballerizas, este no estaba. La puerta de su box estaba abierta y dentro de este no habia nada. Nadie en los arlededores del palacio volvio a verlo.

Y ahora yo me dirjia hacia ese lugar que visitaba todos los días. El cielo estaba cubierto por una espesa masa de nubes negras y amenzaba con comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. A lo lejos escuche un trueno seguido de dos o tres mas. Azabache comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Luego de avanzar durante casi una hora, llegue.

_'Aqui descansa la reina Lucy La Valiente. Amado reina y hermana. Su recuerdo permanece en la mente de todos. Reina Lucy descanse en paz'_

Al rededor de la lapida yacian millones de hermosas flores que perfumaban el ambiente con el mas delicioso olor de todos. Me recordaba a su fragancia.

Deje a Azabache atado a un arbol y me sente frente a la lapida. Recorri con mis dedos cada letra y luego pase a un pequeño retrato de ella. Se la mostraba tan feliz y tranquila. Por un momento esa misma felicidad me invadio. Pero luego todo volvio a la normalidad.

Habiamos planeado huir en cuanto volvieramos a Inglaterra. Habiamos planeado tambien la posibilidad de tener un hijo. La realidad era que habiamos planeado tantas cosas! Pero en un solo segundo, todo aquello se desvanecio dejando mi futuro y planes en la nada misma.

Todo habia sido por una estupida caja de chocolates. Un solo chocolate dentro de tantos que habia dentro de la caja. Justo ese ella decidio comer y justo ese acabo con todo.

Los malditos chocolates habia sido envenenados. Asi es. Y crei saber quien habia sido el culpable...

La caja iba dirigida hacia mi. Habian aparecido en la puerta de mi habitacion una mañana junto con una pequeña tarjeta rosa que tenia dos palabras escritas en una caligrafia perfecta. Pense que habian sido de parte de Lucy, pero ella despues lo nego y juro que ella no habia sido, pero que tenia la intencion. Reimos y le ofreci uno. Y en ese momento ella cayo contra el suelo presa de un completo malestar. Siguio asi por varios días, hasta que su fragil cuerpo no resisitio mas y dejo este mundo en silencio.

Y todo habia sido por los celos de el. El decia amarla y deseaba casarse con ella a toda costa. Pero Lucy lo evitaba cada vez que el aparecia. El idiota del muchacho continuamente la perseguia y nos habia amenazado de divulgar el secreto si ella no se casaba con el. Pero Lucy se negaba. Una noche trato de asesinarme, pero gracias a mi valiosa espada que descansaba junto a mi cama luego de haberla limpiado esa noche lo evite. Nadie dijo nada luego de eso.

Pero tampoco podia matarlo. El tambien era rey. Era el rey Caspian y si lo asesinaba, estaba la posibilidad de que yo tambien fuera asesinado.

Pero el fue mas rapido. Mas rapido y mas idiota, por que sus celos habian acabado con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

Estaba analizado una y otra vez la lapida cuando algo llamo mi atencion. Movi un poco las plantas y descubri que otra escritura estaba tallada sobre la dura piedra:

_'Amada prometida y novia del Principe Caspian'_

Esto habia sido obra de el. Del estupido celoso. Pero el no merecia que yo me preocupara el. El era el que ahora se habia quedado sin su reina. Y yo sin mi hermana y sin mi amada.

Me quebre en cuanto volvi a ver su rostro en el pequeño retrato.

Y llore. Llore hasta que mis ojos se quedaron sin lagrimas. Llore sobre cada recuerde que tuvimos juntos y sobre cada centimetro de cesped. Ya cuando mis ojos estuvieron enrojecidos y secos,me levante, limpie mis mejillas y camine hacia donde estaba mi caballo. Me subi de un salto y con un simple taloneo, el corcel salio disparado hacia la salida del bosque, dejando atras los restos de mi amada hermana.

Aquella noche deje Narnia y volvi a Inglaterra. No podia seguir mas alli...


End file.
